


So they cried

by requiedream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Child Loss, Drama, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiedream/pseuds/requiedream
Summary: Sakura saw her life falling apart on the day of Sarada's fifth birthday. She remembered vividly her daughter's dull eyes as she pulled back tenderly little baby hair from her forehead.





	So they cried

Sakura saw her life falling apart on the day of Sarada's fifth birthday. She remembered vividly her daughter's dull eyes as she pulled back tenderly little baby hair from her forehead. She leaned down and pressed her warm forehead on the colder one.

'My baby, mommy is here.' It was just a whisper but the people watching the scene could hear it clearly. No one made a move or a noise on this heartbreaking moment. Her broken voice made their hearts bleed from sadness. Hinata reached shyly for Sakura's shoulder to comfort her but she retracted it when she heard the softness of a cry. A little cry almost childish that escaped from her friend's throat, it sounded like the whimper of a wounded animal. Sakura had buried her head on the front of Sarada's jumping dress. She clung on it and buried deeper into her daughter's neck trying to find some warmth. But only the cold of the hospital bed welcomed her.

So she cried.

Naruto who felt the exact moment when Sakura surrounded to her sorrow felt a sting of pain in his chest. He couldn't breath properly and he slowly knelled down next to her, his head rested on the back of her left shoulder. His broken voice joined hers.

'Sakura I…', he couldn't find his words, in fact he didn't know what to say or if there was something to say. He tried to catch her gaze but she was still hiding in the crook of her daughter's neck.

So he cried.

Still clinging on the little lifeless body, Sakura put her head where her daughter's heart was and reached out for Sarada's right hand. She kissed the palm and placed it on her heart and closed her eyes.

Hours passed and soon the hospital room was left with the remaining of team 7. Naruto never abandoned her side, like a child he was clinging the side of her dress not wanting to let her go. And Sakura was peacefully asleep. Asleep on the lifeless body of her child.

Kakashi who was leaning on the wall across the bed caught the silver glimmer of the moon on Sarada's dim eyes. Her eyelids were still open and he couldn't pull his gaze away from it. Her big brown eyes were circled by long dark lashes and at this moment he thought that she looked like the doll he chose for her birthday. A movement of Sakura's arms made her head turned to the window. Dead eyes watching the Moon. She was so small in this bed and her mother clinging on her made her look like a broken doll.

Kakashi made his way quietly to the bed and put his hand on Sarada's eyelids. He closed them once and for all and surpassed a shiver when he felt her lashes tickled the palm of his hand. He then turned to Naruto who was watching him the entire time.

'Go Naruto.', he calmly told him. Naruto eyes started watering again and he hide his face on Sakura's back. Minutes passed and thinking that Kakashi had left he turned his face back and saw nothing. But he felt a warm hand on his head and the comforting voice of Kakashi.

'I'm here.'

Those simple words draw Naruto back from Sakura. He watched Kakashi, he had as usual his resting lazy face but under it he could recognize a dim sorrow that was so painful to watch that he had to look away. Kakashi voice never fluttered when he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

'Your family needs you.' He was right, his family needs him and above all Boruto. His little boy who saw everything... With a resolving face he stood up and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Sakura's head. 'I will be back', he whispered to her ears. He stood up completely and made his way out of the room but stopped before reaching the door handle. His back facing Kakashi's, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and opened the door. 'I'm counting on you'. And then he left.

'Always.' Kakashi murmured it before crouching to Sakura side. He gently pulled her out of the grasp of her daughter's inert body. He touched her so delicately, afraid to broke her even though she was already broken. He saw it, he saw her soul broken apart, the moment she rested her head on her daughter's body. The dull shadow on her eyes when she closed them. She was lost.

And he knew this feeling so well.

He placed her sleeping form on his lap, her head rested on the crook of his neck and her upper body on his torso. He could feel her steady breath caressing the nap of his neck and it was in a way comforting. She was so warm against him. While he was looking at her sleeping face he felt an ache in his heart. He thought of her life, of her dreams. His resolution to keep his emotions crumbled when he thought of her love. Sakura was the incarnation of love for him. She loves so hard with all her heart that she almost succumbed from it. And when Sasuke left her again, she almost lost her battle against it, loosing her self in despair and sorrow. But Sarada came and her little bud of life blossomed again.

Now she was left with nothing. Emptiness and grieving. And Kakashi sensed that she didn't have any buds left to shine again. He too clung on her, kissing her forehead, pulling her more desperately closer to him. Kakashi was afraid. Afraid of losing her.

So he cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this short story. It's my first Naruto fanfiction, I wondered if I did well or not and also I will be happy to read your thoughts on it so don't hesitate to let me know in the comment section.
> 
> I'm also on Fanfiction if you prefer to read on it with the same pseudo and I'm currently searching for a beta reader for this story so I hope I didn't do any big mistakes.


End file.
